Los aprendices de Luna
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Kiri e Iwai, dos humanos asolados por una temible maldición, son tomados bajo el ala de la Princesa Luna; quien los convertirá en sus aprendices y de este modo liberarlos del poder oscuro que llevan consigo. Update: domingos
1. Cut 1

**Corte primero: Kiri e Iwai**

Los dos chicos se bajaron de la limusina ante ese gran hotel de los más lujosos del área de Tokyo. Con un aire de elegancia y sobriedad que intimidaba a cualquiera; no a estos dos jóvenes quienes sabían que lo peor estaba dentro, pues en el salón de eventos tenían que atender a una fiesta organizada por la organización de las sombras Gossip, aquellos que amenazaban sus vidas. Tenían la firme promesa de su líder, la condesa Violet Witch, que la fiesta era período de tregua; y era verdad, pero no evitaba que se sintieran temerosos al entrar a aquella reunión.

La última vez que llegaron el año pasado uno de los presentes quebró la promesa y los atacó sin piedad; un crimen que pagó con su vida, pues Gossip no toleraba la desobediencia y el hombre, Nakajima Seiji, murió a manos de los asesinos al servicio de Violet Witch.

Pero de todos modos los dos jóvenes, (una bella muchacha muy bajita de unos catorce años con los ojos verdes y un largo y sedoso cabello negro; y su acompañante, un chico también de catorce alto de cabello blanco y ojos ámbar) se tomaron firmemente de las manos y entraron.

El portero del hotel les preguntó amablemente a dónde se dirigían, cosa que ellos respondieron mostrándole una ficha cada uno. El portero comprendió y los guio a ambos hacia un elevador que llevaba a un salón de eventos privados, el más exclusivo de todo el hotel. Y al igual que el año pasado, fueron recibidos por una fiesta de lo más elegante con champaña de la mejor calidad, aperitivos costosos, y el lujo llegaba al punto de tener representaciones teatrales en aquel sitio. Los muchachos se apretaron más fuerte las manos y entraron.

—La Reina ha vuelto — dijo alguien.

—Me sorprende que siga con vida, parece que su guardián es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.

—¿Quién, el chico? Ah sí, el Dansai Bunri creo que le llaman.

—Es un muchacho muy guapo, no puedo creer que en verdad sea descendiente de Norman Grayland.

Y los comentarios siguieron, pero los chicos los ignoraron. Si hacían acto de presencia era porque querían demostrarle a Violet Witch y al resto de Gossip que no tenían miedo y que resistirían hasta el final. Era una lástima que el final de aquel juego fuera la muerte. Pero tras una velada en la que tal como se los prometió Witch no hubo incidentes ni atentados contra ambos, los jóvenes regresaron a la mansión de Iwai. Era una noche muy bonita, con muchas estrellas en el firmamento; pero ni Kiri (el chico) ni Iwai (la chica) estaban de humor para todo aquello. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente a pesar de todo.

Iwai acariciaba su cabello con tristeza.

—No hay noche en que me pregunte, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué nosotros Kiri-kun? Hay veces en que me gustaría no tener cabello, ser completamente calva. Sería mejor que soportar esto.

El joven simplemente tomó un mechón del cabello de su amada y lo besó.

—Tu cabello es hermoso Iwai-chan, no lo desprecies.

—Es por mi cabello que tantos desean matarme — lloriqueó Iwai, haciendo que Kiri la abrazara con firmeza. — Es sólo que no logro entenderlo, el que asesine a la Reina del cabello obtendrá su deseo concedido, aun si rompe las leyes que rigen el mundo. ¿Por qué debo pagar yo por los pecados de mi ancestro? ¿Por qué Kiri-kun?

Y entonces sonaron las campanas de la media noche. El cabello de la joven Iwai era muy hermoso, sedoso y brilloso como el de un bebé. El cabello normalmente suele desgastarse y perder la fuerza y el brillo que se tiene al nacer; mas no así el cabello de Iwai. Por mucho que se cuide del cabello, pronto mostrará señales de desgaste, pero el cabello de la niña era como mucho el más hermoso y sano que existía. Pero a la vez era una poderosa maldición. Su cabello no podía ser cortado, más que por otro objeto maldito; y luego, estaba la otra parte de la maldición, que decía que cualquiera que asesinara a la Reina del cabello obtendría su deseo más preciado concedido. Esa era la maldición de la familia de Iwai, un peso que tenía que soportar lo mismo que sus antepasadas que sufrieron todas el triste destino de la Reina.

Kiri besó la frente de la joven y sacó unas tijeras de su chaqueta y tomó un mechón el cual cortó con delicadeza y adoración.

—Tu cabello es hermoso Iwai-chan. Y no temas, mientras yo tenga en mis manos mi propia maldición, — blandió firmemente las tijeras, — nada te pasará.

—Tus tijeras son lo mismo que mi cabello, una maldición que pagamos por culpa de nuestros antepasados — dijo Iwai suspirando. — Realmente me gustaría que fueras libre y feliz, que no tengas que soportar la carga de protegerme.

—Iwai-chan, si eso pasara tú morirías. Yo lo que quisiera es que fueras libre de la maldición del cabello. La hermosura de este se perdería pero tú serías libre y feliz.

—Si eso pasara tú perderías la razón ante tu propia maldición.

Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo contemplando el firmamento, cuando ambos vieron una estrella fugaz. Sin pensarlo mucho, hicieron cada quien su deseo.

_Ojalá Kiri-kun se viera libre de la maldición del Dansai Bunri. No importa qué pase conmigo, que él no tenga que seguir sufriendo._

_Por favor, libra a Iwai-chan de su carga. Ella no tiene por qué pagar por lo que hizo Zeiwulfa hace cientos de años atrás igual que sus antepasadas no tuvieron por qué hacerlo. No me interesa dejar que el Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge tome posesión entera de mi mente, yo sólo quiero que Iwai-chan crezca sana y feliz._

Se sonrieron, no eran necesarias las palabras para saber qué deseó cada uno; pero bueno, era una ilusión banal. No era posible.

Entonces la estrella a la que le pidieron el deseo se paró en el aire. Ni uno ni otro reaccionaron, ni siquiera cuando ésta brilló con intensidad, pasando en un flash de una sola estrella a toda una constelación. Una constelación que tomó la forma de una gigantesca figura de un ser equino con grandes alas y un cuerno en la cabeza. Con unos ojos brillando de luz púrpura, la figura se dirigió específicamente a ellos dos.

—He escuchado sus deseos, leído la angustia en sus corazones. Ambos sufren el peso de una maldición, una poderosa maldición que tarde o temprano destrozará sus vidas; de una u otra manera. Y sin embargo, sus únicos deseos van dirigidos hacia el otro. Aun sabiendo que sus mutuas maldiciones es la que mantienen a raya las propias.

Los chicos simplemente miraron con firmeza hacia la constelación y al final Kiri se levantó con firmeza y se puso ante Iwai en actitud protectora.

—No me importa qué suceda conmigo, si ella logra salvarse de todo esto, por favor sálvala. Líbrala de su maldición; no me importa si pierdo la cordura.

La constelación entonces se acercó a ellos, tomando una forma sólida. La forma de una gran poni azul con alas y un cuerno; con un cabello hecho de la mismísima esencia de la noche. Kiri, un fanático del cabello no pudo sino apreciar esa hermosa melena; pero en su corazón sólo había espacio para Iwai.

—Durante las eras pasadas, era mi costumbre pasear por el mundo humano — dijo entonces la yegua. — Concediendo deseos a los corazones puros que pedían su ayuda a la noche, pero su raza se fue haciendo cada vez más egoísta y pronto no tuve más remedio que dejar lo que hacía, porque no pensaba ayudar a una raza tan ambiciosa y ruin. Fue entonces cuando me encerraron en la luna por mil años y el día de hoy he vuelto a mi antigua costumbre, sólo para decepcionarme de nuevo con la naturaleza humana… hasta que los escuché a ustedes dos. Kiri Haimura e Iwai Mushanokoji, sus deseos han sido escuchados.

—¿Entonces podrás remover la maldición de Iwai-chan? — Preguntó Kiri.

La figura negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías preguntarme si puedo quitarte tu propio peso de encima, niño.

—Todo lo que me importa es la felicidad de Iwai-chan.

—Niño, vine a ayudarlos a ambos, pero antes necesito saber, ¿qué clase de maldición cargan ustedes?

Kiri entonces tomó un mechón de Iwai y se lo mostró al ser. Un cabello muy hermoso, como de recién nacido… pero que emitía una especie de energía oscura de éste.

—El cabello de Iwai-chan está maldito. No puede ser cortado más que por mis tijeras, mi maldición, y aquel que asesine a Iwai obtendrá un deseo. No importa que este deseo supere las leyes del mundo, éste se cumplirá. Por eso es mi deber protegerla con todo.

Luna torció el gesto.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? — Preguntó. — Ten en cuenta que puedo y ayudaré a ambos. Su deseo de protegerse el uno al otro me ha convencido que es lo correcto, revivió mi fe en la humanidad.

Entonces Iwai miró con tristeza a las tijeras que Kiri cargaba en sus manos y recitó la temible lección que le enseñó su padre hacía varios años:

—Killing Goods. Las Killing Goods son maldiciones que se transmiten de padres a hijos, transformando a su portador en un retorcido criminal obligándolo contra su voluntad a matar en un ciclo cin sin. No se oxidan ni se rompen, ni puedes destruirlas ni mucho menos renunciar a ellas. Con cada derramamiento de sangre, el arma se fortalece. Sus portadores sentirán un impulso de matar que corromperá su espíritu.

—¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó el ser, que ahora entendía a qué se refería el muchacho cuando hablaba de su cordura.

—Mi ancestro fue Norman Grayland, el asesino más peligroso del mundo — dijo Kiri blandiendo sus tijeras con decisión. — Con más de doscientas muertes en su haber, disfrutaba de matar a sus víctimas con un par de tijeras de peluquero para aumentar su sufrimiento. Al morir, esas tijeras fueron convertidas en Killing Goods; lo mismo que todas las armas que los asesinos en serie dejan en herencia a su familia. Esa es la maldición que cargo, el Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge.

—Los portadores de Killing Goods necesitan de un Instead, alguien con quien hagan simbólicamente un asesinato y de este modo mantener el arma calmada — siguió explicando Iwai. — Existe un dicho, la vida de una chica es su cabello. Hasta ahora, mi cabello maldito no podía ser cortado con nada; hasta que vino Kiri con el Dansai Bunri, él es el único que puede "matarme" y de este modo se mantiene cuerdo.

—La hoja del crimen del desmembramiento — tradujo el ser con un hilo de voz. — Increíble. Bien, como dije, he escuchado sus deseos y les diré que si hay algo que he aprendido sobre las maldiciones es que uno mismo debe luchar contra la suya. Ustedes dos no pelean contra lo que les sucede, lo abrazan con tal de estar juntos. Es algo muy peligroso lo que han elegido, pero de todos modos algo puedo hacer. Yo les prometo darles las herramientas necesarias para luchar contra sus maldiciones y finalmente acabar con ellas, y lo más importante, lejos de este mundo que amenaza con acabar con ustedes.

—¿Lo harías? — Preguntó Iwai llorando.

Luna asintió.

—Me han conmovido niños y por eso lo haré. Si está bien con ustedes, los llevaré a mi Reino, lejos de todo esto y una vez ahí serán transformados en cuerpo para que puedan ser mis aprendices. Con toda la magia que tengo para enseñarles, finalmente la maldición que cargan ustedes se irá para siempre, pero deben luchar. No abrazarla como hasta ahora, luchar.

Ambos aceptaron y ella se los llevó en un haz de luz. Lejos de la locura, lejos de la organización de las sombras Gossip, lejos del juego de asesinos en que el premio era la vida de la Reina del cabello.

Traspasaron el portal a Equestria, el mundo que co-reinaba el ser. Todo se veía como luces informes, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo todo se hizo sólido bajo sus pies. El ser entonces les mostró gentilmente su mundo.

—Bienvenidos a Equestria. Están en mi ala privada del Palacio donde reino en compañía de mi hermana.

—¿Esto pasa de verdad? — Preguntó Iwai. — ¿No es un sueño?

—No, mis niños, ocurre en verdad. Y a partir de ahora deben llamarme Luna, pues soy su maestra. Y les prometo, que pase lo que pase, no dejaré que les ocurra nada malo. Pueden descansar al fin porque aquellos que los buscan en las tinieblas no tienen acceso aquí.

—¿Pero no se siente como si estuviéramos fuera de lugar? — Preguntó Kiri.

Entonces Luna hizo brillar su cuerno.

—Como dije, serán transformados en cuerpo para que puedan ser mis aprendices. Pero entiendan, una vez lo haga no habrá vuelta atrás.

—Adelante — dijeron ambos.

Entonces Luna lanzó el hechizo, hechizo que cambió la esencia de ambos, transformándolos en ponis, para que pudieran existir en aquel mundo sin ser molestados. Kiri fue transformado en un unicornio de pelaje dorado con cabello y cola blancas con los ojos ámbar. Lo único que inquietaba de él era la Cutie Mark de un par de tijeras goteando sangre, indicador que seguía bajo la influencia del Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge.

Iwai era una unicornio de color rosa con los ojos verdes y su largo y sedoso cabello negro. Su Cutie Mark representaba un corazón, pero su melena desproporcionalmente larga era indicador que estaba maldita, maldita por la maldición del cabello.

—Tal vez mi hermana no esté de acuerdo con que haga las cosas tan a la ligera, pero su grito de ayuda era algo que no podía ignorar. Niños, por favor descansen bien; y una vez recuperados los ayudaré a librarse de la maldición.

—¿Por qué nos ayuda?

—Porque los valores de los ponis son diferentes a los de los humanos, y es por expiar mis propias culpas. Ya les diré algún día a qué me refiero, pero por ahora descansen mis niños. Se lo han ganado.

Entonces Luna dio indicaciones a sus guardias que llevaran a los niños a sus aposentos y aprovechó a anunciarlos como sus aprendices. ¿Si le decían a su hermana? La guardia sabía que sólo lo harían en caso Luna se lo dijera primero, pues por algo ellos sólo le responderían a la Princesa de la Noche.

Finalmente ambos cayeron dormidos y Luna veló por su sueños.

En el otro mundo una muchacha de cabello blanco y ojos rojos estaba de rodillas mirando fijamente una jeringa antigua, de esas que se usaban en la segunda guerra mundial.

—¿Yamane? — Preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Yamane Beoinzaka se levantó con la jeringa en la mano.

—Onee-chan, onee-chan, ya no puedo ignorar las voces que hay en mi cabeza. Quiero matar. Quiero matar, quiero matar, ¡Quiero matar! ¡CON LA INYECCIÓN DEL SUEÑO ETERNO YO QUIERO MATAR!

Houko, la hermana mayor tuvo que sostener a Yamane con ambos brazos mientras la joven se retorcía enloquecida blandiendo su jeringa.

—Yamane reacciona por favor, ¿qué pasa contigo? Acabas de "matarme" ¿qué pasa contigo?

Yamane respiraba agitadamente.

—La inyección del sueño eterno está alterada, Onee-chan. La Reina se ha ido, se ha ido, ella ya no tiene propósito.

Houko no sabía qué decir, ¿qué le ocurría a Yamane?

Mientras tanto en un piano bar perdido entre las calles de Tokyo una pianista ciega tocaba como posesa su instrumento. Sabía perfectamente que no debía de terminar una melodía con esa cosa, pero de todos modos había sólo un cliente en el bar y ella la terminó.

Fue un efecto inmediato, el hombre cayó muerto en el acto mientras que ella cerraba la tapa de su piano.

—¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó su afinador, un hombre sordo.

—Sinfonía de Éxtasis Pianísimo está alterado. La Reina se ha ido.

El afinador leyó el texto que tradujo su celular y asintió, qué interesante giro de eventos.

En un barrio residencial de Tokyo, un chico llamado Romio Zaiga aceptaba fielmente los golpes del látigo de su amante; Ruka Shihodo. Ella seguía golpeando una y otra vez; pero al final gritó frustrada y arrojó lejos su Látigo de las Mascotas.

—¿Estás bien? Naturalmente me das más castigo — preguntó Romio, quien era el Instead de Ruka.

—El látigo no está satisfecho. Algo malo ha ocurrido, la Reina se ha ido.

Finalmente una niñita de no más de seis años acariciaba el cadáver del sujeto al que acababa de asesinar. No porque se lo encargó Gossip, sino porque tenía que calmar de alguna forma al Abrecartas de la Sangrienta Disección.

—Onii-vhan, ¿finalmente has logrado sobreponerte al poder de la maldición?

**Últimamente estoy en la moda de recuperar los fics que tiré, pero como he dicho en otros fics estoy preparando una buena cantidad de fics para mi siguiente obra CRISIS EN LAS EQUESTRIAS INIFNITAS. Esta vez (o bueno, no esta vez porque es una versión beta) estoy enviando un proyecto sobre uno de los animes que más me han fascinado en la vida, Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge. Espero les agrade y ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!  
><strong>


	2. Cut 2

**Corte segundo: a espaldas del Sol**

Iwai se despertó primero, no agitada y llena de temor como siempre; sino más bien de un sueño pacífico, como el que no tuvo en mucho tiempo; desde que el juego de asesinos de Gossip se había puesto peor. Estaba desorientada, ¿en dónde estaba y por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan extraño?

Y para colmo unos ronquidos muy conocidos sonaron junto a ella.

—¡Kiri-kun! — Saltó. — ¿Qué haces en mi cama, Kiri-kun?

El chico se despertó con el grito de Iwai y la volvió a ver.

—¿Iwai-chan? — Preguntó viendo a la linda unicornio junto a él.

—¿Kiri-kun? — Preguntó Iwai igualmente desorientada.

Ambos entonces examinaron sus propios cuerpos. ¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior? Cerraron los ojos tratando de recordar, y efectivamente recordaron. El deseo a la estrella fugaz, el ser que vino de la nada a ayudarlos y el viaje a un mundo gobernado por pequeños ponis.

—Entonces no fue un sueño — dijo Iwai contenta.

—No, no lo fue — dijo Luna entrando al cuarto. — Y tal como les prometí anoche, a partir de ahora son mis aprendices. Les enseñaré la magia de Equestria así como sus valores de la amistad y la puereza de los corazones. Pero antes, tomemos un poco de tiempo para sanar sus corazones, tienen que aprender que están a salvo aquí y que nada puede dañarlos.

Ambos chicos sonrieron contentos, para alivio de Luna. Al velar por sus sueños la noche anterior se dio cuenta de la gran carga que llevaban cada uno. Por ejemplo la muerte de aquel portador de Killing Goods llamado Nakajima Seiji seguía presente en sus memorias, pues no era fácil ver a alguien morir justo frente a uno. Y lo peor para Luna era descubrir que la asesina era una niña pequeña, Emili Red Gloves la llamaban.

—Bien, alístense, imagino que tienen hambre luego de un despertar algo agitado, ¿no? Ya han traído el desayuno. Luego, paseemos por los jardines o algo, mi hermana mayor está en misión diplomática y es una buena oportunidad de relajarnos sin tener que darle explicaciones.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y sin más, siguieron a su protectora. Era un alivio saber que todo había quedado atrás, o por lo menos la peor parte porque apenas se levantaron tanto Kiri como Iwai se dieron cuenta que ahora la chica arrastraba tanto la melena como la cola.

Luna torció el gesto mientras que Kiri trataba de figurarse cómo le haría para córtale el cabello ahora. Un pequeño dilema a considerar, por lo que Luna simplemente suspiró.

—Mi plan original era dejar que se adaptaran y relajaran primero pero creo que debemos comenzar con lecciones de magia básica, y me refiero a la telequinesis. Pero por favor Kiri Haimura, debes prometerme una cosa y cumplirla sin importar qué.

El muchacho miró a Luna dando a entender que escuchaba.

—Kiri, quiero que sólo toques el Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge para cortarle el cabello a Iwai, nada más, ¿comprendes? Nada más.

—Pero no puedes renunciar a las Killing Goods — dijo Kiri. — Es parte de la maldición.

—Estoy consciente de ello, pero no estás renunciando a ella. Sólo no la llevarás contigo todo el tiempo. A partir de hoy estás en Equestria y aquí no hay ningún peligro que amerite que uses ese horrible objeto. Y si los hay, yo me encargaré o la Guardia. No tienes que proteger ya más Kiri Haimura, tú eres ahora mi protegido y lo mismo Iwai, nada les ocurrirá hasta el momento en que se rompan ambas maldiciones.

—Princesa Luna, ¿por qué nos ayuda tanto? — Preguntó Iwai.

—Porque sí, ustedes revivieron mi fe en la humanidad, además que su grito de ayuda es algo que no puedo ignorar. Niños, no se preocupen por pequeñeces; yo los protejo y eso es todo lo que debe importarles.

Y cortante, Luna se fue a desayunar por lo que ambos la siguieron y desayunaron juntos para después comenzar con las lecciones de magia.

—Bien, la telequinesis es la magia más básica del unicornio. Deben concentrarse en el objeto que quieran para acercárselo con más facilidad y manipularlo. De ese modo será casi como volver a usar sus manos. Adelante, no hay prisa alguna.

—Pero el cabello de Iwai-chan no puede esperar — dijo Kiri.

—Puede y lo hará — declaró Luna. — Podrás cortárselo Kiri, pero puede que la lastimes en el proceso si no aprendes a controlar bien esta parte de ti mismo. Aunque mala idea no es, la magia funciona mejor si se tiene una meta específica; en este caso, el cortar el cabello de Iwai.

Ambos chicos entonces se pusieron cascos a la obra.

—Traten de visualizar su magia como si se tratara de sus manos, su magia es como sus manos ahora. Ustedes pueden hacerlo.

Y lo intentaban, pero les era muy difícil.

—¿No será que no funciona porque no somos unicornios reales? — Preguntó Iwai tristemente.

—No tiene nada que ver — dijo Luna con calma. — Ustedes son unicornios reales, porque yo los convertí en ello. Pueden, hacerlo, confío en ustedes.

Pero de todos modos era algo muy difícil para ellos. Podían soltar chispas de sus cuernos pero no era suficiente, aunque de a poco lograban pequeños progresos como hacer que los objetos volaran hacia ellos… aunque luego los tiraban a medio camino. Fue entonces cuando llegó la hora de comer.

Luna mandó a traer la comida a su cuarto personal, pero por sus propios sirvientes; pues eran en los que podía estar segura que no abrirían la boca con su hermana mayor.

—Lo que no llego a comprender es por qué tanto secreto con su hermana, señorita Luna — dijo Iwai suavemente.

Luna sólo le sonrió a la niña.

—Tia es buena y generosa; sin embargo no entiende del todo a los seres humanos. Siempre cuestionó mi fascinación por ustedes, y la verdad sólo porque sabía que iba a quedarme sola estos días fue que me aventuré por su mundo. No le gustará que haya decidido hacerme cargo de ustedes, mucho menos que los haya hecho mis estudiantes. Pero ya qué, se lo tendré que decir algún día; pero preferiría que cuando se lo tenga que decir, ustedes muestren lo que ya pueden hacer con la magia.

—Pero es inútil, no creo que podamos utilizar la magia avanzada si ni siquiera podemos con lo básico— se lamentó Kiri. — A estas alturas jamás podremos romper ambas maldiciones.

—Podrán aseguró Luna. De seguro podrán Kiri, pero no hay que pensar en la maldición ahora. Vive el momento, ¿sí?

Y entonces Luna comprendió. Claro, las maldiciones; esa era la respuesta. No le agradaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero de todos modos tenía que hacer el intento. _Por los niños_ se dijo mientras que se levantaba y le hacía una señal a los dos jóvenes para que la siguieran. Con cuidado tomó al Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge con su casco (no tenía el monstruoso valor de tomar esa cosa con su magia) y se lo dio a Kiri.

—Corta el cabello de Iwai. Usa tu magia.

Kiri la miró sorprendido, claro que era lo que quería pero, ¿cómo?

Cerró los ojos, ¿qué hacer? Miraba las tijeras frente a él que como siempre parecían estar llamándolo mientras emitían aquella aura oscura. Recordó a la Devastadora Almádena de la Desintegración, a Yamane Beoinzaka; a Seiji Nakajima. Todos ellos poseídos por aquel poder oscuro de las Killing Goods. La tijera seguía llamándolo, pero no, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Kiri-kun —dijo Iwai algo preocupada por ver al chico pensativo.

—¿Iwai-chan? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Iwai, ¿cómo no la había notado? Esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese… ese cabello. El cabello que lo llamó desde el primer día, el cabello de la Reina. Sin pensarlo mucho Kiri envolvió al Dansai Bunri con su magia y se acercó hacia Iwai dispuesto a cortar el cabello aquel; que lo tentaba desde el primer instante en el que supo que el cabello de ella no podía ser cortado.

Pero no podía manipular el cabello de Iwai y las tijeras a la vez, tenía que pensar en algo. Fue Iwai la que dio con la solución, perdida en el extraño éxtasis que sentía cuando dejaba que Kiri le cortara el cabello envolvió con su propia magia el cabello aquel y se lo ofreció a Kiri, que comenzó a cortar.

Luna observaba fascinada. Las tijeras y el cabello influenciaban y a la vez eran silenciados pro aquella acción. No era el Crime Edge el que influenciaba a Kiri sino el cabello de Iwai; así como el cabello de Iwai no era lo que influenciaba a la niña sino el hecho de ser "asesinada" por el poder del Crime Edge. Se influenciaban el uno al otro y de este modo ambas maldiciones se detenían la una a la otra en una especie de medio trance. Y este trance enfermizo era lo que los impulsó a usar la levitación.

Al final, Iwai se arrojó de espaldas al suelo como haciéndose la muerta mientras que Kiri contemplaba su obra y dejaba a un lado a Crime Edge.

—El primer hechizo es el más difícil siempre — dijo Luna. — Pero ya han captado la idea, recuerden lo que sintieron mientras hacían ese acto tan perturbador del asesinato simbólico y podrán levitar cualquier cosa. Kiri, levita algo que no sea a Crime Edge.

El chico obedeció, recordar aquella sensación, no era difícil. Escogió un libro que se acercó y sonrió; era más fácil de lo que pensó. Luna igual sonrió complacida y miró a Iwai.

—Levita algo que no sea tu cabello maldito.

Iwai obedeció, levitando una pequeña pluma.

La Princesa de la noche asintió complacida.

—Bien, de momento dejaremos la magia aquí, ¿entienden? Quiero que los primeros días se acostumbren a sus nuevos ustedes y aprendan a aceptar su nueva forma y amarla.

—¡A mí me gusta mucho! — Se rio Iwai. — ¡Me miro Kawai! Igual tú, Kiri-kun.

El chico se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy segura, tanto que le gustarás mucho a Emili-chan.

Kiri hizo una mueca pensando en Emili, gustarle a alguien como ella no era lo que tenía en mente pero bueno; lo que hiciera feliz a Iwai. Luna igualmente miró pensativa hacia la ventana, durante el tiempo que estuvo velando por los sueños de ambos una figura aparecía constantemente en la mente de Kiri: Emili, "Red Gloves" una mocosa de seis años; dueña de una poderosa Killing Good llamada el Abrecartas de la Sangrienta Disección; y que a su corta edad era una asesina profesional al servicio de Gossip. Y es más, en la mente de Iwai contempló cómo los niños vieron a un pobre hombre ser asesinado por dicha Killing Good, compuesto por un sin número de filosos cuchillos.

—Emili — repitió Luna pensativa. — Niños, será mejor que vayamos por los jardines, necesitamos descansar y aprovechemos que tenemos toda la tarde por delante.

Obedecieron, era extraño ser protegidos así sin más por alguien como Luna pero era un alivio; hasta Kiri pensaba que era un buen momento para bajar la guardia y descansar felizmente. Iwai era más confiada, ella sabía que con su nueva mentora podrían romper la maldición de las Killing Goods en poco tiempo.

Con el paso del tiempo se fueron acostumbrando un poco a esta nueva rutina, unos momentos de paz que ni Kiri ni Iwai habían tenido en mucho tiempo, pues de vuelta en su mundo las actividades de Gossip evitaban que tuvieran un poco de paz en sus corazones. Siempre alerta a que alguien quisiera asesinarlos, siempre buscando la forma de sobrevivir peleando una y otra vez contra aquellos poseídos por las Killing Goods. Hasta ahora Kiri no había cedido y tomado una vida, pero en un par de ocasiones se había dejado poseer por completo por la tijera pues era la única opción; y en esas ocasiones fue el llamado de Iwai lo que lo mantuvo cuerdo.

—Cada una de las Killing Goods posee un poder único que la destaca sobre todas las demás — dijo Kiri un día en que estaban tomando un descanso y Luna aprovechó para saber más sobre la maldición. — Una característica especial según el asesino original.

—¿Ah sí? — Preguntó Luna interesándose.

—Por ejemplo Ruka-senpai — dijo Kiri pensando en la estudiante mayor que orquestó un plan maestro contra ellos en una excursión escolar. — El Látigo de las Mascotas, se sabe de un noble aristócrata que invitaba a mucha gente a residir a su mansión; pero que luego esas personas desaparecían. Encadenados en las mazmorras, este sujeto racionaba cruelmente el agua y la comida; al punto que pronto los que eran capturados perdían la necesidad de usar cadenas sobre ellos. Pronto respondían al golpe del látigo de su señor, y aunque este sujeto jamás mató a nadie, muchos murieron de hambre estando bajo su custodia. Las cadenas psicológicas que poseían eran mucho más poderosas que las de hierro.

Luna sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Y qué efecto tenía el Látigo de las Mascotas sobre sus víctimas?

—Te hace caer en una especie de letargo en el cual pierdes tu voluntad, obedeciendo sólo a la voz del portador del arma — dijo Kiri. — Yo mismo estuve a punto de hacerle daño a Iwai estando bajo la influencia de Ruka-senpai; pero sus lágrimas me trajeron de vuelta. Fue cuando sentí el poder de ese artefacto oscuro sobre mí.

Iwai recordaba con claridad.

—Luego de eso intervino alguien más, el Libro del Reglamento — dijo Iwai. — Otra Killing Good de gran poder y una de las más aterradoras.

—¿El Libro del Reglamento? — Dijo Luna. — ¿Qué poder tiene algo así?

—El portador original era un juez que condenó a muerte a una gran cantidad de personas a través de la ley, llevándola hasta sus extremos siempre terminando en pena de muerte. El Libro del Reglamento le da poder a su portador para ser juez y verdugo. Se recitan las leyes que se violaron, y si desde el punto de vista del "juez" son penas capitales, una cuerda aparece en tu cuello y te estrangulará hasta la muerte.

—¿Qué pasó con este tal Libro del Reglamento? — Preguntó Luna.

—Murió, en la fiesta auspiciada por Gossip el año pasado — recordó Kiri con un escalofrío. — La primera vez que vimos a Emili en acción, y la primera vez que veo morir a alguien frente a mí.

—Pero también nos hizo darnos cuenta que no podemos estar separados — dijo Iwai tristemente.

Luna los cubrió con sus alas mientras miraba hacia el cielo pensativa. Ahora estaban a salvo, pero estaba visto que no sólo por ellos sino por todos los que estaban influenciados por estos poderes oscuros llamados Killing Goods que ambas maldiciones debían de romperse lo más pronto posible.

Se había decidido, no le importaba lo que Celestia le dijera, ella mantendría a los niños cerca hasta que superaran el poder que los dominaba poco a poco.

Y en su despacho, la condesa Violet Witch leía reporte tras reporte, siempre confirmando que ni la Reina ni el Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge fueron vistos en ninguna parte. Simplemente desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra; sin dejar rastro alguno.

Gossip no necesitaba armas, se limitaba a manipular la información; y esto los hacía hasta más mortíferos que otras organizaciones, pero esta vez al carecer por completo de información no podían hacer absolutamente nada y poco a poco los portadores de Killing Goods estaban más nerviosos; pues al advertir que la Reina no se encontraba con ellos las armas se alteraban y pronto los Instead no eran suficientes para mantenerlos a raya.

—¿No podría ser que él terminó matando a su Reina para ponerle un fin a todo? — Sugirió el Profesor, uno de los miembros de Gossip más cercanos a Kiri e Iwai.

—Imposible — dijo Witch. — De lo contrario las Killing Goods no estarían reaccionando así. De acuerdo a tus propias protegidas, las Byonzaka, las Killing Goods están alteradas, más inquietas de lo normal. Hasta ahora siempre han reaccionado a la Reina, pero la Reina no está más por lo que han perdido el control. Maldito Kiri Haimura, parecía un futuro miembro de Gossip muy prometedor, pero ahora ha firmado su sentencia de muerte.

—Oh, — se rio irónico el profesor. — ¿Ahora es un blanco prioritario no por ser el protector de la Reina sino por sí mismo? Felicidades por tu aumento de categoría, Kiri-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí estoy tratando que prevalezca el ambiente oscuro y de incomodidad que plantea la serie de Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge pero también lograr que el ambiente colorico y divertido de My Little Pony no pierda presencia tampoco desde el punto de vista de Kiri e Iwai.<strong>

**Y DE UNA VEZ AVISO: el próximo sábado no habrá update (a pesar que el cap ya está listo) porque me voy de vacaciones. **

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Cut 3

**Corte tercero: sueños inquietantes**

Luna sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, cuando su hermana mayor regresara de su misión diplomática. Como siempre, la recibió pero no se quedó a toda la ceremonia; algo bastante común en Luna, que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su ala privada. Eso sí: la Monarca del Sol se sintió algo dolida conque Luna no se quedara otro poco más, pero igual era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

De todos modos ya se verían en los próximos días cuando cumplieran con su rutina normal; pues por lo menos los tiempos de comida la pasaban juntas, una costumbre que tenían desde que eran pequeñas. Pero al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Celestia esperó y esperó; pero Luna no se dignaba a aparecer. Finalmente vio a uno de sus soldados personales llevar una bandeja de comida.

—Espera unos instantes por favor — pidió amablemente la Princesa. — ¿Mi hermana no piensa desayunar conmigo hoy? La voy esperando como quince minutos y me muero de hambre.

—Siento mucho que no la hayan informado antes, Princesa Celestia — dijo el soldado cuadrándose de inmediato. — Pero la Princesa Luna se encuentra en mitad de un proyecto muy importante y ha pedido expresamente que se le lleven todas sus comidas a su ala personal. No lo tome como algo personal por favor, pero ella está realmente ocupada.

La Princesa Celestia se sorprendió bastante.

—¿Un proyecto? ¿Qué proyecto, soldado?

El soldado negó con la cabeza débilmente.

—He dicho cuanto estoy autorizado a revelar Princesa Celestia, lo lamento.

Y se fue como si nada dejando por completo confundida a la Princesa del Sol. ¿Luna, en serio qué demonios?

Bueno, tarde o temprano lo averiguaría; todo era cuestión de arribar a su hermana en el momento adecuado; pero algo raro pasaba. No podía abordar a su hermana porque ella no salía de su ala personal ni nada. Cuando se veían era muy rápido y Luna parecía estar siempre como ausente, pensando en su proyecto por lo que no le ponía mucha atención a su hermana cuando le preguntaba qué le ocurría.

Y otra cosa era que en más de una ocasión notó como los empleados que sacaban la basura llevaban consigo grandes bolsas llenas de… ¿cabello? Cabello largo y negro en grandes cantidades, sacadas del ala personal de Luna a diario.

Lo del cabello era nuevo, pero el ver a su hermana tan furtiva y ausente recordaba demasiado a la vez en que ella se convirtió en Nightmare Moon, ¿pero aquello no podía ser, verdad? Luna no iría a conspirar contra ella, eso ni pensarlo; no, Celestia quería creer lo mejor de su hermana menor.

Pero un día hubo algo que le hizo dudar de Luna, paseándose por la puerta que separaba ambas alas del Palacio, sintió la presencia de un objeto muy oscuro. No sabía lo que era, pero el aura pertenecía a una clase de objeto realmente peligroso y de los más oscuros con los que se había topado en su larga vida.

—Bien, Luna lo siento mucho pero esto es el colmo — dijo Celestia derribando la puerta de su hermana. — ¿Acaso piensas usar ese objeto oscuro contra mí?

Lo que vio simplemente la llenó de confusión. Era su hermana, mirando a dos potros unicornio; un chico y una chica, mientras que el chico cortaba con cuidado el cabello de la chica; largo y negro, el mismo tipo de cabello que los de limpieza habían estado recolectando durante esos últimos días.

—La vida de una chica es su cabello — dijo el chico mientras que con ceremonia tomaba una tijera con su magia mientras que la chica le ofrecía el mechón con una sonrisa,

—Por eso, Kiri-kun, tú tienes que… matarme.

Y él comenzó. Un corte como autónomo, prácticamente se miraba como si el chico estuviera poseído mientras que con cuidado tomaba los suaves mechones de la chica y los cortaba poco a poco. Poco a poco, mientras que Luna observaba en silencio.

Celestia observaba sin saber qué decir, a simple vista eso se veía como una escena muy tierna; pero se notaba también que había algo más en el fondo de todo aquello, ¿qué? El chico seguía cortando, chac, chac, chac, chac; mientras que la chica cerraba los ojos dulcemente y al final sólo se dejó caer de espaldas hacia atrás, como si estuviera muerta.

Entonces el chico dejó caer la tijera y miró hacia su mentora.

—Bien, es todo por hoy Kiri, guardemos esta cosa de una buena vez.

Luna entonces tomó la tijera, no con su magia sino con su boca, y lo colocó sobre una bandeja que tomó con su casco; para finalmente volverse hacia Celestia.

—Luna, ¿qué diablos? — Preguntó Celestia.

La aludida miró con tristeza a los dos potros asustados.

—Bueno, antes que nada permíteme presentarte a mis aprendices: Kiri Haimura e Iwai Mushanokoji. Chicos, ella es mi hermana mayor, de quien les he estado hablando.

—Mucho gusto — dijeron ambos.

—Bien, vayan a la parte de atrás, en un momento estaré con ustedes — dijo Luna caminando hacia Celestia. — Y tú ven, tengo que hablarte.

Ambas se pusieron a caminar mientras que uno de los soldados de Luna tomaba con cuidado la bandeja y la depositaba en una caja de seguridad, la cual se apresuró a cerrar. Celestia sintió un escalofrío ante el aura oscura que emitía de las tijeras. A simple vista eran tijeras de peluquero como cualquier otra, pero en serio que el aura de maldad pura que emitían era suficiente para darle escalofríos hasta a ella.

—Esas tijeras, como lo habrás notado, están malditas — comenzó a explicar Luna. — Son una maldición muy poderosa llamada Killing Goods. El antepasado de Kiri era un asesino en serie, y esa era su arma homicida. De alguna forma esa alma corrupta aun reside en el Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge y poco a poco corrompe el espíritu de Kiri. Su destino es convertirse en un retorcido criminal con un deseo de matar que poco a poco corromperá su espíritu.

Celestia sintió escalofríos de nuevo, pero mirando hacia los dos chicos con algo de lástima.

—La razón por la que los convertí en mis aprendices es porque quiero darles las herramientas necesarias para que superen sus respectivas maldiciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Luna, me estás diciendo que la chica también está maldita?

Luna asintió y llamó al sirviente que estaba barriendo el cabello de Iwai.

—Tráeme uno de los mechones por favor.

El sirviente obedeció mostrándole a Celestia ese extraño mechón de cabello negro. Sin la degradación natural de un cabello normal y con una elasticidad y brillo que sólo se veía en los cabellos de los bebés, como si jamás se hubiera dañado. Y una vez más sintió un poder muy oscuro emanando de los mechones, la sombra de los pecados de un pasado lejano.

—¿Qué demonios?

—La maldición del cabello. El cabello de Iwai no puede ser cortado por nada, excepto por las tijeras de Kiri.

—Ambas maldiciones se anulan mutuamente — razonó Celestia.

Luna asintió tristemente.

—Los usuarios de Killing Goods necesitan de lo que llaman un Instead, alguien con quien cometan simbólicamente un asesinato. Es por eso que le permito a Kiri seguir usando el Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge para cortar el cabello de Iwai. ¿Recuerdas qué se estaban diciendo el uno al otro mientras que Kiri cortaba el cabello de Iwai?

—La vida de una chica es su cabello — murmuró Celestia ya con un escalofrío. — Ya veo.

—Kiri e Iwai luchan con valor contra sus maldiciones, pero no por sí mismos; sino el uno por el otro. Por eso no puedo abandonarlos Tia, les prometí que los ayudaría a superar sus maldiciones para que pudieran vivir una vida normal.

Celestia miró una vez más a los chicos, ahora con ternura. Estaban ambos filtrando entre sí como si nada, como si nada importara. Pero además podía ver en ellos cierto alivio, una especie de descanso luego de pasar por momentos realmente difíciles. Esa era la imagen que le daban a Celestia. Eso sí, había algo más que le preocupaba.

—Hablabas de los "usuarios de Killing Goods" ¿hay más, no es así?

—No sé exactamente cuántos, pero sí — dijo Luna sabiendo cómo seguiría esto.

—¿Por qué es que no me he enterado que existen maldiciones tan poderosas que amenazan a mis pequeños ponis? Algo hubiéramos hecho Luna, ¿cómo es que no he sabido nada de esto?

Luna tomó aire, sabía que esto no le iba a agradar a Celestia, pero de todos modos estaba decidida. Miró a los niños para armarse de valor y finalmente encaró a su hermana mayor.

—Estos niños son unicornios porque yo los transformé, pero originalmente eran humanos. Las Killing Goods y la maldición del cabello son maldiciones humanas que afectan a humanos.

Celestia miró fijamente a Luna.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Humanos? ¿Esos niños son humanos? Luna, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—Retomé mi antigua costumbre, de vagar por el mundo humano concediendo deseos a aquellos humanos de corazón puro que necesitaran en verdad de mi ayuda. No hay nadie que la necesite más que Kiri e Iwai, eso está visto.

—Luna, está bien que ayudes a otras razas, no entiendo esa manía pero está bien; lo que no puedes hacer es venir y nombrarlos tus nuevos estudiantes así como así.

—¿Por qué no? Tú nombraste a Twilight Sparkle así como así.

—Ella era el Elemento de la Magia, necesitaba de una guía.

—Y ellos necesitan una guía, y también una protectora. No tienes ni idea de lo que ellos han pasado, esa locura que hay en su mundo no se la deseo a ningún poni. Entiende Tia: Kiri e Iwai se quedan, eso está decidido.

—Luna…

—Tengo tanta autoridad como tú y eso está decidido desde el primer momento en que llegaron — dijo Luna resonando su casco llamando así a su soldado de confianza.

Su capitán de la guardia, un pegaso con un largo abrigo negro, le acercó a Celestia un rollo de pergamino con el sello oficial de la Princesa de la Noche.

—Por decreto Real, ellos dos son mis estudiantes hasta que tengan el poder para deshacerse de sus mutuas maldiciones. Están bajo mi protección y mi responsabilidad en Equestria.

Celestia miró fijamente a Luna, era irritante cuando su hermanita pasaba por encima de ella. Claro, era verdad que tenían la misma autoridad pero Luna siempre confiaba en el buen juicio de su hermana mayor. No, ahora ella usó todo el peso de su verdadera autoridad e impuso su voluntad sobre Celestia.

—Esto no ha terminado Luna, tal vez no pueda hacer nada de momento pero ya entrarás en razón.

—La que entrará en razón serás tú — dijo Luna abriendo cortésmente la puerta de su ala privada para que su hermana tuviera la bondad de salir. — ¿Te importa?

Celestia salió, tal vez Luna no conspiraba contra ella, pero temía que su hermana hubiera aceptado más responsabilidad de lo que era capaz. El resto del día evitó el tema y no se habló con su hermana para finalmente irse a la cama.

Soñó con lo que más le gustaba: un bosque gigantesco hecho de azúcar en donde tomar el té con su querida hermanita que reía alegremente y jugaba junto con Celestia.

—Y bien, querida hermana, ¿qué te cuentas de nuevo? — Preguntó Celestia a la Luna del sueño.

—No mucho hermana mayor, pero tengo algo que enseñarte. Es muy bonito, mi gran secreto. ¿Te gustaría ver, Tia?

—Tú sabes que sí — dijo Celestia siguiendo a la Luna del sueño por la cueva de los caramelos.

No se veía nada, pero Celestia activó su cuerno, no tenía visión nocturna como su hermana así que era algo necesario. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal. Esta no era la cueva de los caramelos de su reino onírico, era una especie de vacío infinito que la rodeaba por todas partes. Incluso la entrada de la cueva había desaparecido.

—¿Qué? ¡Luna!

—Dije que tengo algo que mostrarte — dijo Luna tomándola de un casco y guiándola. — Lamento haberte sacado de tu sueño así como así, pero en serio necesito que me comprendas. No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho; luego puedes volver a tus sueños de azúcar, ¿te parece?

Celestia miró fijamente a su hermana. Bueno, podía luchar y despertarse pero no valdría la pena el intentar volverse a dormir; por lo que decidió dejar que Luna le mostrara lo que tenía que mostrarle y luego que la dejaran en paz.

—Bien, tú ganas, al mal paso darle prisa.

Luna no dijo nada más y le mostró a Celestia una puerta por la cual pasar. Siguiendo a su hermana pequeña, la Monarca del Sol se topó con un torrente de recuerdos del pasado confusos y demás.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es el sueño de alguien intentando superar un pasado tormentoso — dijo Luna concentrando su poder en uno de los recuerdos que tenía más cerca.

Ese borroso recuerdo pronto se tornó en unas escalofriantes tijeras que Celestia tuvo la desgracia de conocer esa misma mañana. Pronto a las tijeras las siguió otro recuerdo confuso y finalmente se solidificó como una escena del pasado de los aprendices de Luna, una en donde Kiri Haimura se paraba valientemente frente a Iwai Mushanokoji (cubierta sólo por una toalla de baño) para protegerla de un hombre que portaba un gigantesco martillo y amenazaba a los chiquillos. Kiri levantó sus tijeras y valientemente corrió contra el hombre que trataba de golpearlo como si nada.

El recuerdo cambió, mostrando a un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro con gafas cuadradas que le sonreía a los chicos.

— _Se dice que aquel que mate a la Reina del Cabello con una Killing Good obtendrá concedido su deseo más preciado. Soy parte de una organización llamada Gossip que manipula la información para que los portadores de Killing Goods se interesen en la Reina. Claro que matarla así como así sería muy aburrido, por lo que hemos estado esperando a alguien que la ame y proteja incondicionalmente. Kiri Haimura, tú eres el elegido, el que estábamos esperando para que comience el juego. Los enemigos vendrán a reclamar la vida de la Reina; protégela con tu vida, destroza a tus enemigos con tus tijeras porque ellos no dudarán en hacerlo._

—¿Juego? — Preguntó Celestia sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. — ¿Qué clase de juego tiene como trofeo la vida de una persona inocente?

Los recuerdos cambiaron, ahora mostraban a Iwai en una jaula mientras que Kiri se enfrentaba a un hombre joven con un libro en la mano:

_—Dime, ¿qué acaso no es verdad que proteger a tu Reina es sólo una excusa y que en verdad te gusta hacer daño a los demás embriagándote con el poder de tus tijeras?_

_—Que interrogatorio más unilateral…_

_—Es el ideal para un criminal como tú_ — dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Una cuerda apareció alrededor del cuello de Kiri y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras el otro leía los "crímenes" del chico.

La otra escena representaba al mismo hombre con un montón de cuchillos clavados en el vientre mientras que Kiri se acercaba asustado.

_—¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_

_ —Idiota, deberías estar contento de verme así._

La escena cambió representando ahora a una niña de seis años arrojando cuchillos contra Kiri, que se defendía como podía blandiendo las tijeras, pero unos cuchillos igualmente rozaron su hombro. La escena cambió mostrando a Kiri ahora en una tina de baño con el agua teñida de rojo.

_—Claro, esto hace la Killing Good de esa niña, anula las propiedades de cicatrización del cuerpo._

Finalmente las escenas acabaron, cuando Luna usó su poder para alejar los malos recuerdos de ambos, y finalmente escoltar a Celestia de regreso a su propio sueño.

—Si quieres regresar a esos niños a esa locura, adelante. Pero tendrás que pasar sobre mí, Tia. ¿Comprendes por qué no podía abandonarlos?

Celestia bajó la mirada.

—Debí escucharte, pero Luna, ¿crees que sea posible salvarlos? Esas maldiciones son demasiado poderosas, pude sentirlo.

—He analizado más tiempo la situación de la que crees y estoy casi convencida que la única solución a todo esto es que la Reina viva su vida y no sea asesinada por Killing Goods como ha sido el destino de las anteriores. Ambas maldiciones están conectadas, y será el fin definitivo de ambas. Pero si es posible, hallaré la solución para ellos.

Celestia asintió.

—Luna, tienes mucho valor para hacerte de esta responsabilidad. Respeto eso mi amada hermana, y por lo que más quieras salva a los niños de su destino. No debí juzgarlos por ser humanos.

—Lo haré, porque su corazón puro me conmueve. Ambos están dispuestos a sacrificarse para que el otro viva, eso es de lo que no puedo ignorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, no sé si acelerado pero desde mi concepción Celestia debería de darle el visto bueno a Kiri e Iwai luego de ver todo lo que han pasado. Digo, la serie de Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge es bastante oscura y Celestia tiene muy buen corazón. Espero les haya gustado, y ya saben:<strong>

**Por cierto, tengo un pequeño proyecto en mente: **

**The Legend of Celestia, Ocarina of Time, ¿suena o no suena interesante?**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Cut 4

**Corte cuarto: declaración**

El tiempo había pasado felizmente para los dos jóvenes; y ahora que llevaban varios meses viviendo en Equestria junto a su maestra la Princesa Luna, habían avanzado bastante en todo tipo de magia. Ambos habían logrado una teletransportación más o menos decente; así como crear campos de fuerza invisibles para momentos de necesidad. Incluso Celestia se había dejado de portar distante con ellos y constantemente iba a charlar con ellos o simplemente los animaba a seguir adelante.

Pero en cuanto a la maldición propiamente dicha no habían intentado nada serio. Celestia insistía en que debían de ser pacientes y que la respuesta se les revelaría si seguían aprendiendo diligentemente. De todos modos había que intentar algo así que Luna comentó su problema con Twilight Sparkle, quien felizmente ofreció el poder de la Armonía para echarle una mano a los jóvenes; y aquel sería precisamente el día en que probaran suerte.

—Muy bien cuando estén listas — dijo la Princesa Luna con firmeza.

Las seis Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, pero había que intentar algo. Entonces Twilight abrió el cofre, activando los Poderes del Arcoíris para que todas descargaran aquel enorme poder sobre Kiri e Iwai, que estaban sentados tomados de los cascos; y Kiri con el Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge en alto. Entonces el aura de Armonía rodeó a ambos chicos, que se abrazaron con fuerza mientras sentían el cálido abrazo de la Magia de la Amistad. Pero fue cuando comenzaron los problemas; pues un aura muy oscura comenzó a emerger del cabello de Iwai y de Crime Edge.

Kiri gritó mientras que de él se apoderaba algo muy poderoso, algo que se supone había aprendido a dominar mucho tiempo atrás pero al sentir de lleno el poder de las chicas no pudo retener sus deseos homicidas más tiempo y gritó:

—¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Yo QUIERO MATAR!

Tomando en alto a Crime Edge, completamente poseído por el poder del arma maldita, se abalanzó sobre Rarity que era la más cercana. La poni apenas si recibió una pequeña cortada en el costado pero fue suficiente para que retorciera del dolor; gritando en la mayor de las agonías. Era una horrible sensación, como si cada una de sus células estuviera siendo sometida a la peor y más cruel de las torturas. Sólo era un pequeño corte, ¿qué era entonces lo que le sucedía? ¿Tanto dolor por una simple cortada? No podía más, se retorcía en el suelo pidiendo ayuda.

Ninguna de las chicas supieron exactamente qué ocurría pero trataron de ayudar a Rarity. Rainbow trató de noquearlo, recibiendo ella también una pequeña cortada que la dejó fuera de combate igual que Rarity; retorciéndose del dolor pidiendo a gritos auxilio.

Finalmente Celestia apareció en el medio de la sala de prácticas y noqueó a Kiri de un hechizo certero, para luego recoger a Crime Edge (con su pata, no se atrevía a usar su magia para manipular esa monstruosidad) y ponerlo en la bandeja donde solían guardarlo cuando Kiri no le estaba cortando el cabello a Iwai.

—Muy bien, sólo lo voy a preguntar una vez: ¿de quién fue la idea? — Preguntó Celestia. — La razón por la que no sugerí que se usara el poder de los Elementos en esas cosas es porque de inmediato supe que eso sólo pondría a la defensiva a las maldiciones.

Twilight bajó la cabeza.

—Lo lamento mucho Princesa Celestia. Yo… cuando la Princesa Luna me contó sobre lo de sus aprendices y cómo están bajo esta extraña maldición llamada Killing Goods, tuve que ayudarlos y no se me ocurrió otra forma mejor. Nunca imaginé que los Elementos tuvieran ese efecto sobre la maldición.

—Luna, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso no pudiste preverlo?

—No imaginé que las maldiciones se defenderían poseyendo al máximo a Kiri Haimura, en todo caso se alborotarían pero no preví algo así.

—¿Y qué hay de ellas? — Preguntó Applejack viendo a Rainbow y a Rarity retorciéndose y gritando en el suelo. — ¿Qué les ocurre?

La hasta aquel instante ignorada Iwai, avanzó lentamente viéndolas a ambas con una lágrima saliendo de su ojo. Nadie había notado tampoco que su cabello había crecido al máximo durante la "pequeña" conmosión.

—Es el poder de Crime Edge. Se cuenta que cada Killing Good toma características de su dueño original y de este modo crear un efecto diferente. Norman Grayland, el portador original de Crime Edge disfrutaba de prolongar el sufrimiento de sus víctimas, de ahí que Crime Edge sea una tijera. Y de ahí su poder: crear un dolor insoportable, por pequeña que sea la cortada.

Fluttershy fue la más afectada por relato temblando de patas a cabeza; pero de por sí todas sintieron un horrible escalofrío.

—Lo sentimos hermana, sé que no debimos hacer esto en primer lugar — dijo Luna, — pero este experimento no fue del todo en vano. Ahora conozco un dato crucial: dónde es que reside la maldición, no tanto en el objeto en sí sino en el alma que está corrompiendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que la maldición no está en sí dentro de las Killing Goods sino más bien en el alma de los Portadores. El objeto es más una especie de catalizador a través actúa; y lo mismo con la maldición del cabello. Lo que necesitamos es un ritual de purificación de espíritu; pero el asunto delicado es que ya se ha demostrado lo que harán las maldiciones si utilizamos fuerzas externas, tienen que ser ellos mismos.

Celestia sonrió, debía de darle crédito a su hermana; sí que se esforzaba al máximo por ayudar a sus jóvenes aprendices. Entonces Kiri se levantó, ya libre del hechizo de sueño que le hizo Celestia.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? — Preguntó Luna.

—Mucho, pero hay algo que me inquieta.

—¿Sí, dime?

—Las Killing Goods, nos sólo Crime Edge sino las otras también; se encuentran agitadas. Desde hace tiempo he sentido cómo Crime Edge se agita cada vez más, como si estuviera… llamando a sus compañeras. Tratando de guiarlas hasta aquí, y se enfureció aún más cuando fue golpeada por el poder de la Armonía.

—Lo mismo mi cabello — dijo Iwai. — Está como llamando a las Killing Goods, con una fuerza que no conocía hasta ahora, y también se agitó por culpa de este experimento.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo.

—Este comportamiento no es extraño, ambas maldiciones buscan prevalecer; y no pueden hacerlo ahora que están a punto de llegar al fondo de esto. La Armonía es tan contraria a su naturaleza, que las maldiciones se agitaron al sentir su contacto. Tal vez no fue tan peligroso al final pero fue suficiente para hacerlas entrar en pánico.

Kiri sostuvo firmemente el casco de Iwai y ambos se mantuvieron así por un tiempo. Entonces Celestia puso un casco en el hombro de Luna.

—Luna, has hecho bien al querer ayudar a estos niños a superar este dilema; por eso te pido que me ayudes a echarte un casco. Necesito que incorpores a tu Guardia Real a los turnos de vigilancia general; gracias al entrenamiento de Black Swordsman y Lighting Flash son los soldados más mortíferos que tenemos a nuestra disposición. A como están las cosas, necesitaremos reforzar mucho nuestro hogar.

—¿Pero es realmente necesario? — Preguntó Kiri. — Nosotros estamos aquí y Gossip allá. No hay manera que lleguen a nosotros.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo.

—Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro Kiri, esas maldiciones son como mucho lo más oscuro con de todas las cosas con que me he topado hasta ahora; por eso estoy convencida que ellas llamarán a los demás Portadores hasta acá.

—Debo concordar con mi maestra — dijo Twilight. — Esas cosas parece que tienen vida propia y buscan continuar con su círculo sin fin cueste lo que cueste. Tal vez no tengan la magia equestriana de su parte pero harán lo imposible para atraer hasta acá a los demás usuarios y continuar con este derramamiento de sangre sin sentido.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? — Preguntó Iwai.

—Pónganse a estudiar — fue la respuesta de Luna. — Niños, han pasado ya meses y tienen un dominio muy bueno de la magia poni. Pero debemos centrarnos ahora en rituales de tipo purificación. No utilizarlos directamente en ustedes hasta que sea el momento.

Los dos chicos asintieron firmemente.

—Pero antes, Kiri, córtale el cabello a Iwai. No quiero tomar riesgos.

Y el chico obedeció.

—La vida de una chica es su cabello — dijo Kiri tomando con su magia las tijeras.

—Y por eso tú debes de, matarme Kiri-kun — dijo Iwai cerrando los ojos con dulzura mientras que el joven comenzaba su oscuro ritual.

Todas las ponis, ya recuperadas, sólo observaba.

—Vaya, yo siempre pensé que los cortes de cabello eran divertidos pero esto… como que me da algo de escalofríos — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Y que lo digas — dijo Rarity. — Tenía una cita con el peluquero hoy a la tarde pero creo que me gusta largo, esto es algo que no voy a olvidar fácilmente.

Los comentarios siguieron, pero nada le importaba a los jóvenes que hacían lo que podían para cumplir ese oscuro ritual; pero aun albergaban la esperanza que podrían acabar con éste de una vez por todas. Y por cómo se veían las cosas, estaban más cerca que nunca.

…

Desgraciadamente no eran los únicos que lo percibían; y si de por sí la maldición de Iwai no afectaba directamente su personalidad, claro que estaba ahí y estaba tan consciente con la de las propias Killing Goods. Y esa maldición tenía un nombre: Zeiwulfa.

La Reina del Cabello original, la primera de todo ese clan maldito condenado a morir horriblemente ante los usuarios de Killing Goods. Ya en el pasado, varias chicas poseídas por ella habían intentado luchar contra la maldición; incluso el propio padre de Iwai intentaba de terminarla mientras seguía con vida, pero esta vez por primera vez pudo sentir la cercanía de su fin definitivo.

El alejarse de los demás usuarios de Killing Goods fue una cosa, pero el sentir el poder de la Armonía directamente fue lo que la puso en alerta. Tal vez no había hecho efecto al final, pero fue suficiente como para alertarle que estaba a punto de lograr sus metas. Esto no podía seguir así, necesitaba hacer algo y hacerlo ya. Pronto se le ocurrió lo que podría hacer, aun si esto la dejaba en un estado demasiado debilitado por mucho tiempo; y podría dejarla en un estado mucho más vulnerable para que fuera finalmente expulsada de su Portadora. No importaba, no podía dejar que el horrible poder de la Armonía en estado puro la golpeara por otra vía de acceso. Juntando todo su poder, logró transportarse lejos de Iwai, de regreso a su mundo de origen. Había creado una débil puerta que no duraría demasiado; por eso debía de hallar a la persona correcta.

…

Yamane Byonzaka gritaba y se retorcía mientras que varios de policías, liderados por Kozakura Zenigata, la mantenían quieta mientras que su hermana Houko alejaba de ella la Inyección del Sueño Eterno. Yamane sin embargo seguía gritando y trataba de tomar la jeringa para calmar las voces que llenaban su cabeza.

_Matar, matar, debes de matar. ¡Tú debes de matar!_ Gritaba el espíritu de su antepasada, el cual ella bien podía ver flotando cerca de la Inyección; pero no podía llegar a ella, ¡no tenía la fuerza para luchar contra a los fornidos hombres que la detenían!

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? — Preguntó Kozakura.

—No tengo ni idea — dijo Houko. —Úlitmamente le ha costado mucho más mantener el control, pero ahora se volvió loca de la nada. ¡Yamane, para por favor!

Aunque un poco más calmada, Yamane seguía luchando mirando a su hermana con la vista perdida.

—Está asustada, ella desea matar; ahora que sintió cómo un poder de Armonía ha golpeado a la Reina siente más cercano su final. ¡NO DEJO DE ESCUCHARLA, ONE-CHAN!

Houko lanzó lejos la jeringa y corrió a abrazar a Yamane tratando de calmarla un poco.

—Yamane por favor para. Recuerda lo que te digo siempre: escúchame a mí, no la escuches a ella; ella no tiene nada bueno que decirte, escúchame a mí Yamane.

Yamane lloraba del dolor y la desesperación.

—Ella no me está hablando, ¡grita Onee-chan! ¡Grita! No deja de gritar, ella quiere acallar tu voz Onee-chan…

La oficial Kozakura entonces preparó un arma de dardos para calmar a la usuaria de Killing Goods. Conocía bien el sistema, Gossip se encargaría de liberarla o de transportarla a un sitio en donde ellos pudieran llevar un control mayor sobre la situación, pero ahora lo que importaba era neutralizar a la demente para que no se convirtiera en una amenaza mayor. Claro que no podía saber que este incidente no era aislado. Todas las Killing Goods sintieron a través de Crime Edge el golpe de Armonía pura que las hizo ponerse en alerta y la organización de las sombras Gossip no se daba abasto por cubrir a todos los Portadores que perdieron el control.

—Bien, vamos a sedarla; muévete por favor Byonzaka-san — pidió la oficial Kozakura.

Houko se apartó mientras que los policías mantenían más firme a Yamane; no se preocupaban porque vestían Kevlar pero de todos modos Kozakura debía de apuntar bien para no desperdiciar sus tiros. Fue cuando dentro de la enferma mente de Yamane, se unió una segunda voz a las de su cabeza.

_Yo te puedo guiar, a la Reina tú puedes matar_ decía esta nueva voz mientras que la primera seguía con su comando de siempre: _¡Matar, debes matar! ¡Tú debes de matar!_

Era demasiado para la pobre Yamane, ella gritó de furia y con una fuerza desconocida apartó de golpe a los policías y corrió a abrazar su jeringa. Houko y Kozakura la derribaron pero tenían cuidado que no utilizara con ellos la Inyección del Sueño Eterno. Entonces Zeiwulfa liberó lo último de su poder, debía de debilitarse para conseguir su meta.

La energía de tinieblas cubrió al grupo de tres chicas, haciendo que Yamane riera de gusto mientras que Houko y Kozakura gritaron de miedo. Finalmente la energía se desvaneció y con ellos el grupo de tres chicas.

Kozakura se sentía como cayendo en el aire, en un espacio infinito. No pudo sino gritar de miedo apartándose de las dos chicas mientras que Houko sólo abrazaba con más fuerza a Yamane. Y ya sin verlas, Kozakura finalmente cayó al tiempo que perdía la conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Un cliché pero en serio que si no utilizaba este recurso de avance rápido no hay modo que avance; y sé que estoy forzando la nota en cuanto al poder de las Killing Goods pero ese es de los animes más extraños que he visto y todo éste es forzar la nota tras forzar la nota, ¿así que por qué diablos no? Espero les haya gustado, no sé cuántos caps más me voy a tardar pero ya tengo una idea muy definida del final. Sin otro comentario inteligente o poco inteligente que hacer:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Cut 5

**Quinto corte: frente a frente**

—¡Uh! Pobrecilla, rápido Angel, tienes pásame la toalla caliente. Tenemos que ayudar a esta pobrecita criatura del bosque. No, no pongas esa cara, todos los animalitos indefensos merecen mi ayuda; pero no entiendo por qué le pusieron ropa. ¿Crees qué?

La oficial Zenigata Kozakura se despertó sobresaltada y lo primero que la recibió fueron dos enormes ojos azules. Kozakura gritó de la impresión y se arrastró hacia atrás, dándose de lleno contra una repisa de la cual cayó una maceta que le cayó en la cabeza. Todavía agitada, la oficial quiso buscar su arma pero se dio cuenta que la criatura que tenía enfrente trataba de calmarla; o al menos eso parecían indicar los gestos que hacía.

—Pst, pst, tranquila, tranquila. No pasa nada, yo soy tu amiga. No quiero hacerte daño, es sólo que te vi perdida e inconsciente en el bosque y pensé que necesitabas ayuda. Pesabas un poco pero me las arreglé para traerte aquí y luego…

—¡AAAH! ¡PUEDE HABLAR! — Gritó la oficial del susto, tanto que terminó botando su arma. — ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué de pronto estoy con una especie de caballo de colores que habla? ¿Acaso me Byonzaka me mató y terminé en el cielo? Por dios, ¿POR QUÉ SIGO HABLANDO SOLA?

Fluttershy estaba realmente fascinada con la criatura. Extendiendo sus alas (para incrementar el horrible susto de Kozakura) se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la chica mientras que la policía intentaba buscar su arma a tientas.

—Increíble, una criatura que… uhm, lamento mucho el malentendido. Pensé que eras un animalito indefenso, no pensé que pudieras; bueno, ya sabes, comunicarte. Este, yo… soy Fluttershy, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

La oficial tragó saliva con temor.

—Este… Zenigata. Kozakura Zenigata.

—¿Señorita Kozakura entonces? ¿O prefieres Zenigata?

—Kozakura está bien — dijo la oficial. — Por favor Fluttershy, ¿me puedes decir en dónde estoy?

—Bueno, estás en mi casa en las afueras de Ponyville — dijo la pegaso amarilla. — Pero te hallé inconsciente en el bosque Everfree. Estabas tan débil e indefensa, tanto que tenía que traerte hasta acá de alguna manera. Por suerte uno de mis osos amigos pasaba por ahí y me hizo el favor. Pero…

—¿Y no había nadie más conmigo?

—¿Más personas como tú, dices? Bueno, no, pero muchas de mis amigas ardillas estaban reunidas alrededor tuyo mirándote con curiosidad. Pero Kozakura…

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a las amigas de Fluttershy. Ella se volvió muy contenta.

—¡Chicas! ¡Lograron llegar! Qué bueno, precisamente la fascinante criatura que les decía acaba de despertarse y parece que habla, y bueno, se llama Kozakura Zenigata y…

Twilight se puso al frente del grupo.

—¿Una humana? ¿Qué rayos hace una humana aquí? Tú, ¿cómo llegaste? — Le preguntó a la oficial, que terminó por sentarse en una silla cercana, aunque resultaba demasiado pequeña para un humano adulto, pero tal vez un niño podría encontrarlas cómodas. En fin, Kozakura tomó aire y miró a la mezcla de unicornio y pegaso que tenía enfrente.

—No tengo ni idea, señorita. Todo lo que sé es que estaba cumpliendo con mi deber de oficial de policía arrestando a una persona potencialmente violenta y peligrosa cuando de pronto su Killing Good emitio ese brillo extraño y…

Todas se quedaron congeladas. Al cabo de unos momentos, Twilight finalmente recobró el habla, pero estaba realmente alterada.

—¿Dijiste Killing Good?

Kozakura asintió débilmente.

—¿También tienen de esas cosas horribles acá?

—No hasta hace poco — dijo Twilight. — Fluttershy, gracias por hacerte cargo de la señorita Kozakura. Ahora, ¿le importaría acompañarme a Canterlot? Sé de alguien que querrá escuchar esto.

—¿Eso quiere decir que en ese lugar Canterlot se encuentran Haimura-kun y Mushanokoji-san? — Preguntó la oficial ya más aliviada.

—Eso es, por eso nos vamos.

—De acuerdo, son buenos chicos, realmente no merecen estar metidos en algo tan horrible como esto de las Killing Goods.

—Es cierto, pero ya aclararemos detalles en el camino — dijo Twilight algo agitada. — Algo me dice que tenemos que movernos y movernos ya.

Y sin más, arrastró a la pobre oficial Kozakura quien hacía lo que podía para mantener el paso de la alicornio morada, la pobre estaba perdida sin su motocicleta. Finalmente llegaron a la estación de tren en donde, tras un momento incómodo en donde todos los ponis alrededor miraban con curiosidad a Kozakra, finalmente partieron hacia Canterlot, un trayecto algo largo pero Twilight tuvo la oportunidad de tener los detalles que necesitaba. Y cuando finalmente llegaron a la capital, igualmente arrastró a la pobre oficial hasta el Palacio.

—¡Presentando a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle! — Gritó el guardia de turno a la Princesa Celestia, que parpadeó sorprendida pero igualmente recibió a su querida alumna con su buen ánimo de siempre.

—¡Twilight Sparkle! Me alegra mucho verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Como respuesta, Twilight haló a la oficial Kozakura con su magia.

—¡Oye yo puedo caminar sola! — Protestó la policía. — Ya no hay respeto por la autoridad, se supone que soy una oficial de polcía.

Celestia se armó de paciencia mientras movía reprobatoriamente la cabeza.

—Twilight, mi hermana es una cosa pero no puedo dejar que todas vengan y tomen bajo su ala a aprendices humanos. Es un asunto delicado y lo de Kiri e Iwai es un caso especial, por favor no me pidas que te autorice…

—¿Se refiere a Haimura-kun y Mushanokoji-san? — Dijo la oficial. — ¿Entonces se encuentran bien? Wow, esto sí que son buenas noticias, esos niños…

—¿Los conoces? — Preguntó Celestia avanzando violentamente a Kozakura, más que todo debido a la agitación.

Kozakura finalmente logró recuperar un poco el dominio de sí misma luego de tanta agitación por aquel día, así que simplemente asintió.

—Pues claro que los conozco, son dos chicos bastante buenos y alegres, pero que cargan una horrible maldición cada uno; y ahora, gracias a la desaparición de ambos, la organización Gossip está como loca buscándolos. Por favor, díganme que están bien, por favor…

Celestia sólo la miró fijamente, por lo que Kozakura le devolvió la mirada con valentía.

—Gossip está infiltrada en todos lados, también en la policía, pero le aseguro quienquiera que sea, que nunca he sido parte de ello; y ni siquiera lo seré ya que he expresado mi desagrado hacia ellos en repetidas ocasiones. Le juro que no soy un peligro para los niños.

—¿Tú qué dices Twilight Sparkle? — Preguntó Celestia

—Que sería una buena idea llamar a Kiri e Iwai — dijo la alicornio morada.

—Bien, pero que Luna venga también y que esté acompañada de Black y Lighting.

Mandó el mensaje y al poco tiempo vino Luna acompañada de los dos chicos. Kiri fue el primero en reconocer a la oficial.

—¡Kozakura-san!

—¿Haimura-kun? — Preguntó la oficial algo extrañada al ver al pequeño unicornio color dorado que tenía enfrente. Recordaba mucho a Kiri Haimura, claro, pero… ¿cómo demonios se había transformado en unicornio? — ¿Realmente eres tú, Haimura-kun?

—Han pasado muchas cosas, Kozakura-san — dijo Kiri. — Pero ya entraremos en detalles luego, ¿cómo es que llegó hasta aquí? Se supone que la Princesa Luna nos alejaría de nuestro mundo, no me explico cómo.

—De hecho a todos nos gustaría saber eso — dijo Luna. — Kiri e Iwai aseguran que usted, Zenigata Kozakura, no es una amenaza sino una amiga. Confío en mis estudiantes, pero necesito saber si corren algún peligro.

Kozskura se mordió el labio y miró a Twilight, quien asintió.

—¿Puedo sentarme? Es algo largo de explicar.

Celestia ordenó que se trajera una silla a la oficial, y terminaron por traerle un taburete ya que los humanos eran bastante más grandes que los ponis y el respaldo no ayudaba mucho. Entonces cuando se sentó, pudo contar su historia:  
>—Miren, es bastante complicado, pero desde que se fueron las cosas se han puesto realmente difíciles. Todos los usuarios de Killing Goods perdieron el control, sus Instead no les funcionan igual que antes, necesitan "matar" mucho más que antes, y se están saliendo de control. Hemos logrado contener a algunos, pero otros como esa niñita Emili han matado gente inocente al intentar callar las voces de su cabeza.<p>

—¿Pero por qué está sucediendo esto? — Preguntó Kiri escandalizado.

—Según hemos preguntado, son las Killing Goods las que han perdido el control, no comprendo muy bien por qué sucede pero al perder a la Reina perdieron su propósito, o así me lo explica al menos Byonzaka-san.

—Eso explica por qué Kiri no ha perdido el control — dijo Celestia, — al estar su Killing Good cerca de la Reina, puede mantenerse a raya. Pero entonces, ¿cómo llegó acá señorita Kozakura?

La oficial suspiró:

—Byonzaka-san perdió el control en la vía pública. Como oficial de turno me vi obligada a sujetarla con otros agentes, pero ella… no estoy segura qué sucedió pero de pronto su Killing Good comenzó a emitir un poderoso brillo y cuando sentí, un vórtice me transportó para acá a mí y a las dos Byonzaka.

—¿Entonces Houko-san y Yamane-san están aquí? — Preguntó Iwai.

—Y no dudarán en matarlos si pueden — dijo la oficial. — La mayor los culpa a ustedes por lo que le está pasando a Yamane-san. Se fueron, desataron esta locura.

Luna pudo apreciar la preocupación en los rostros de los jóvenes, pero los abrazó tiernamente con sus alas.

—No teman, Kiri Haimura e Iwai Mushanokoji. No dejaré que los toquen, los traje aquí precisamente para protegerlos.

—¡Pero Princesa! — Lloriqueó Iwai. — Si las cosas están tan mal es porque nos fuimos. Si regresáramos tal vez…

—Si regresan de seguro morirán — dijo Luna. — Y no es culpa suya sino mía, yo afrontaré las consecuencias de lo que sucede en su mundo, lo juro. Además, si regresan toda probabilidad de acabar con sus mutuas maldiciones se irá para siempre y una generación más se verá atrapada en este círculo sin fin.

—Luna tiene razón — dijo la Princesa Celestia. — Y nada les pasará porque no sólo Luna, sino yo también los protegeremos. Con el esfuerzo combinado de mis fuerzas y las de Luna, las hermanas Byonzaka no los tocarán. Lo juro por mi Corona.

Entonces Kiri encaró a la puerta.

—De hecho, creo que podemos hablar directamente con Byonzaka-san. Estará poseída pero es una buena amiga y nos ha ayudado en muchas más ocasiones de las que ha intentado matarnos. Incluso Houko-san está de nuestra parte por mucho que se esfuerce en negarlo. Déjenme hablar con ellas, confrontarlas directamente. Sólo ellas y yo.

—Y yo — se unió Iwai. — Somos amigas después de todo.

Celestia miró a Luna, que sólo asintió.

—Muy bien, pero Black Swordsman y Lighting Flash se les unirán en secreto en caso las cosas se pongan mal. Son mis guardias más poderosos, estoy segura que ellos podrán encargarse de las hermanas si las cosas se ponen difíciles. Y… tal vez sea una buena oportunidad de utilizar en terreno real los hechizos que hemos practicado, comenzando por el de ilusión y campo de fuerza invisible. Toda precaución es poca.

Los dos chicos se tomaron de los cascos y asintieron mientras que Luna daba órdenes que se hicieran los preparativos. Los dos chicos entraron a una de las carretas personales de Luna, halada por sus dos capitanes de la guardia, ex mercenarios que sabían luchar mucho mejor que los soldados Reales. Finalmente salieron de Canterlot y llegaron a una pequeña pradera rodeada de varios arbustos en donde los guardias se escondieron.

—Bien, nosotros esperaremos con la carreta, ustedes por lo que más quieran cuídense mucho — dijo la unicornio blanca Lighting Flash. — Black y yo estaremos listos para salir a defenderlos en caso las cosas se pongan mal.

—Y no teman, no les tocarán ni un solo pelo de sus crines — dijo Black Swordsman con confianza.

Los dos muchachos asintieron y se quedaron esperando a sus oponentes.

—Kiri-kun, ¿estás seguro que vendrán?

—Sí Iwai-chan. Si es verdad que la Inyección del Sueño Eterno las trajo hasta aquí significa que las está guiando. No temas, pase lo que pase estaremos preparados.

Entonces usó su magia para levitar hacia él unas tijeras de peluquero. Iwai no dijo nada, sólo activó el hechizo de campo de fuerza invisible mientras que Kiri utilizaba el de la ilusión, creando dos fantasmas de sus antiguas formas humanas que esperaban tomados de las manos a que aparecieran las hermanas Byonzaka.

Y era tal como Kiri había asegurado, a Yamane la guiaban las voces de su cabeza. Cegada por el deseo de asesinar a la Reina no le hacía caso al hecho que hubiera terminado en un mundo por completo al suyo. Caminaba y caminaba dejándose llevar a la Reina del Cabello. En una ocasión la paró una horrible criatura que parecía estar hecha de tres monstruos diferentes: una serpiente, un león y una cabra. Pero de todos modos Yamane no tuvo problema alguno en neutralizarlo, le bastó un pequeño pinchazo con la Inyección del Sueño Eterno. No importaba en qué punto se hubiera penetrado, no importaba si la cantidad inyectada era mínima; el veneno se esparciría siendo miles de veces más letal que normalmente sería y en cuestión de segundos la criatura terminó muerta ante la indiferente mirada de Yamane que siguió su camino.

Houko sí que estaba sorprendida del nuevo mundo al que habían llegado, pero por lo menos se mantenía al ritmo de su hermana. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando esa bestia saltó de la nada ya que sabía que Yamane la acabaría con la ayuda de la Inyección, pero sí que se sorprendió cuando escuchó al monstruo hablar. No importaba, se dejaba guiar también; ya que al final del camino estaba segura que encontraría al maldito responsable de todo aquello: Kiri Haimura, él fue el que escapó, él fue el que se llevó a la Reina consigo. Matarían a Kiri Haimura y luego todo sería mucho más fácil, sí, matar, deseaba acabar con el estorbo de una vez por todas.

Fue cuando los vieron, justo frente a ellas, tomados de las manos como esperándolos.

—Haimura — dijo con odio Houko. — Te las arreglaste bastante bien para esconderte en otro mundo, por un momento pensé que nadie te volvería a ver, ni a ti ni a la Reina.

—Por un momento yo pensé lo mismo, Byonzaka-san — dijo Kiri blandiendo las tijeras en un gesto protector hacia Iwai, que se abrazó con fuerza a su brazo.

Yamane sólo sacó con lentitud su Inyección del Sueño Eterno.

—Haimura-kun, ¿crees que puedes amenazarme con eso? Eso no es Crime Edge, es sólo una tijera inútil.

Kiri gruñó pero de todos modos no se dejó intimidar.

—No necesito al Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge para mantenerte alejada Byonzaka. De todos modos no quiero pelear, quiero hacerlas entrar en razón.

—¿Entrar en razón? ¿Entrar en razón? — Dijo Houko mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Yamane. — Ustedes huyeron cambiando las reglas del juego. Gossip te quiere muerto Haimura, nadie se lleva a la Reina, ¡nadie! Protegerla está bien, pero jamás llevártela lejos como tú hiciste.

—¡Lo hicimos porque podemos hallar una cura! — Gritó Iwai. — Escucha Byonzaka, las maldiciones pueden ser revertidas y nadie tendrá que morir.

Yamane se quedó como paralizada.

—¿Revertidas? ¿En verdad revertidas?

Houko mostró los dientes.

—Y serán revertidas, en cuanto yo pida mi deseo nadie volverá a recordar este maldito asunto de las Killing Goods, todo se habrá terminado. Pero para lograr eso, necesito que mueras Mushanokoji. No es nada personal, es cómo deben hacerse las cosas.

—¡Ayer las Killing Goods se volvieron locas! — Dijo Kiri. — Porque se sintieron amenazadas, estuvimos muy cerca de acabar con esto y por eso perdieron el control. ¿Así es como llegaron hasta aquí, verdad? La Inyección del Sueño Eterno siente su fin muy próximo.

Yamane miró a su jeringa, era verdad. Es por eso que perdió el control, es por eso que nació de ella esa explosión de poder que las trajo hasta ellos. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Que hubiera una forma de acabar con todo aquello para siempre? Muy despacio Yamane miró a Houko, que se miraba tan sorprendida como ella, pero entonces los gritos de su antepasado llenaron su mente:

_MATAR, MATAR, TÚ TIENES QUE MATAR_

Guiada por el instinto asesino, Yamane corrió hacia los dos jóvenes, pero una fuerza invisible la empujó lejos. Se levantó una vez más y con su jeringa comenzó a atacarlos como desesperada, siempre repelida por esa fuerza invisible. Iwai tembló de miedo peor siguió concentrando su poder en crear el campo de fuerza, pero pronto su miedo pudo más y su cansancio no la ayudaba demasiado; la aguja de Yamane estaba maldita, y por eso su campo de fuerza requería de bastante más poder que un impacto normal. Finalmente se rompió su concentración y Yamane logró dirigir su brazo hacia los dos chicos, que saltaron cada uno a diferente lado, rompiendo de inmediato la ilusión de Kiri.

Yamane cayó clavando su aguja en el suelo y se levantó lista para seguir con su ataque, pero se quedó congelada al ver a las nuevas versiones de sus víctimas.

—¿Qué?

—Les dijimos que hallamos la forma de detener esto — dijo Kiri. — En nuestra nueva forma tenemos la facilidad de usar magia, por eso podemos usarla para romper las maldiciones; tanto del cabello como de las Killing Goods, ¡entiéndelo por favor Byonzaka!

Y Yamane entendía, claro, desgraciadamente también la Inyección por lo que atacó con más furia a los dos muchachos. Kiri la repelió con un campo de fuerza y luego la alejó con un poderoso rayo que sacó de su cuerno. El esfuerzo lo hizo sudar pero se mantenía firme.

—Basta ya Byonzaka, te prometo que los sacaremos a todos de esto, sólo…

—¡MATAR! — Gritó Yamane furiosamente con la aguja preparada.

Kiri gritó y usó su telequinesis para dirigir sus tijeras contra la aguja de Yamane. Pero el resultado fue inútil, las tijeras fueron limpiamente destrozadas por el ataque de la aguja, aunque sí lograron que Yamane perdiera una vez más el equilibrio y cayera sin remedio, soltando su aguja. Se arrastró hacia el objeto dispuesta a seguir pero Iwai rodeó la aguja con su magia y la arrojó lejos.

Yamane gritó y quiso arrastrarse hacia su Killing Good, pero Kiri fue más rápido y se plantó frente a la chica de cabello blanco con su cuerno brillando, lo mismo que Iwai. Tal vez los pequeños unicornios no se miraban realmente amenazadores, pero sin su Killing Good en un momento crucial de batalla, un Portador perdía por completo el control y se dejaba llevar por el pánico. Si Kiri no estaba afectado era porque su oponente era Yamane, a quien había aprendido a apreciar y a confiar. En aquellos momentos no estaba siendo ella misma pero en el fondo seguía siendo Yamane.

Houko corrió hacia Yamane y la abrazó con ternura mientras ella temblaba.

—Onee-chan, la Inyección del Sueño Eterno, me han quitado la Inyección del Sueño Eternos, ¡ME HAN QUITADO LA INYECCIÓN DEL SUEÑO ETERNO!

Gritaba y se retorcía pero no intentaba tomar la aguja, estaba completamente indefensa. Y Houko sólo podía sostenerla con firmeza. La mayor de las Byonzaka miró con odio a los dos potrillos.

—¿Creen que esto ha terminado? podrán haber detenido a Yamane pero esto está lejos de terminar. No pueden deshacerse de las maldiciones sin importar qué.

—El que ella esté así es porque las maldiciones temen por su fin, lo que significa que hay esperanza — dijo Kiri con firmeza.

—Mi padre solía decir que el momento más oscuro de la noche es justo antes del amanecer. Byonzaka-san, danos la oportunidad. Si hablaras con la Princesa Luna todo sería diferente.

Houko ayudó a Yamane a levantarse y se quedó ahí..

—No voy a rendirme, no pienso parar Kiri-Haimura, Reina del Cabello. Esto se acabará en cuanto ustedes dos mueran.

Fue cuando los dos guardias salieron de su escondite y blandieron sus espadas a modo de advertencia.

—Basta ya, están arrestadas en el Nombre de la Princesa de la Noche. Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio.

—La Princesa Luna ya se entrevistará con ustedes, pero de momento tienen la orden de quedarse quietas.

Y como para reforzar su punto, Lighing Flash ató las manos de las dos con su magia. Black Swordsman, como pegaso que era, simplemente se elevó para mantener un ojo vigilante en caso hicieran un movimiento.

—Puede haber una solución, sólo hablen un poco con la Princesa Luna — dijo Iwai suplicante.

Houko no le dijo nada, pero tenía una mirada de furia. Se dejó llevar por los guardias y los chicos. Mientras tanto, la Inyección del Sueño Eterno se quedó olvidada entre los matorrales, siempre emitiendo esa extraña sensación de oscuridad y maldad pura.

* * *

><p><strong>Un cap más basado en el diálogo y con un mínimo de acción, pero los que han visto la serie sabrán que las secuencias de acción son más bien cortas y se desarrolla más según las personalidades de los personajes. Espero les haya gustado y conocen ya mi cierre clásico:<br>**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
